


Protection

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Spoilers, niceness, people being protective of dirk, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Post season one, the gang goes looking for Dirk.Angst, feels, happy ending. Dirk finally has friends.





	

Ironically enough, Dirk Gently's agency was officially legally funded the day after Dirk Gently himself went missing, so Farah and Todd's next case was finding their holistic detective. Which was not as easy and exciting as it could had been if Dirk was around. They needed to use their own skills, and although Todd wasn't as resourceful as Farah, they both worked well together.

 

Their best lead had been Estevez's death, which, while it had been covered up very thoroughly, had some loose ends. In a way, the cover up itself had been a clue that led them to the CIA and to something called blackwing. They enlisted the help of the Rowdy 3 when they were sure where they had Dirk and they were happy to help, apparently having been in the clutches of whoever had taken the brit in the past.

 

There was fighting, shots were fired, people were hurt and hit and security cameras were disabled. After an arduous fight, they found the room where Dirk was supposed to be at empty, with blood stains all over it. They would have been frustrated about all their work being for nothing if they weren't so worried about their friend's well being. That was a lot of blood.

 

After some time searching desperately for something to tell them his friend's whereabouts, one of the operatives told them that she had helped him escape a couple of days ago, and had given him a fake identity, but that she didn't know if he'd made it. That some of the bosses had been doing things to him (she hadn't want to specify more) and that he was in very bad shape, but that he was afraid to go and get medical care in case they could trace him through that.

 

At some point, Todd and Farah with Amanda and one of the Rowdy 3 (his name was Vogle or something similar) ran into Bart and Ken, who had also just escaped the facility, and with their help they managed to find a trail of where Dirk may have been. By this point, they were all pretty tired, most of them hungry and several of them had dried blood on them (their own or someone else') but their resolve didn't fail. All the info they had pointed to Dirk being seriously injured, so they had to find him as soon as possible.

 

Todd was worried. Dirk had been recovering from a serious injury when he'd been taken, and despite his many gifts he didn't have supernatural endurance. And if what the Rowdy ones and Bart and Ken had said was true, those CIA were quite brutal, and had become more vicious after not having any solid results even though they had projects running for years.

 

It was discouraging, to know that Dirk had to live through that, again, alone. He probably hadn't known that anyone was looking for him, didn't know about their efforts to find him. And now he was probably trying to patch himself up, with no money, no support, and a bunch of mean torturers on his trail. They needed to find him to show him that he wasn't alone, to protect him from those bullies. It was high time someone stood up for Dirk.

 

Farah and Amanda were planning their nexts steps, deciding who would go where, which options were the smartest, fastest and best to find the detective. Even if it had been them who'd made the choices that had led them to a better place than where they were, they both felt that Dirk's influence had been liberating, that it had ended old, unusable chapters of their lives and helped start new ones. He had helped them find who they truly were, with their flaws and their virtues.

 

Yes, despite his eccentricities and the fact that he drove them all crazy, Dirk Gently was the glue that kept them together, the one that helped them meet each other and made their lives more interesting. Taught them to be more free and adventurous.

 

They found him, after many hardships in a motel room, unconscious and burning up with fever from some infected injuries. He'd been wearing only some ripped pants and his chest, back, arms and stomach had been full of marks, cuts and bruises – it was heartbreaking really. But as worried as they were for his health, at least they had found him, and he was alive and now he wasn't alone anymore.

 

Things would be better now that they were back together.

 

****  
  


Dirk started waking up to an unfamiliar beep, and some unfamiliar sheets. Even the smells were different, but vaguely familiar. With his eyes still closed, he tried to locate the place. Wherever he was he had been in someplace similar before, but not for long, or he would recognise it. He tried to think back, but everything was blurry. Those people had him, and those people hadn't been happy with him or his performance. He wasn't giving them the results they wanted.

 

He remembered being hurt, and he remembered the cold of his cell, and how cameras had been watching everything. He remembered how excruciatingly slowly time passed and how agonising it was not being able to even see the outside world. He remembered pain and cold, and an unending want for everything to be over. And then someone had offered a way out and he ran, without looking back once, just put as much distance between that place and himself as he could.

 

And so he broke into someone's motel room and.... collapsed. But this couldn't be that motel room because there hadn't been any beeps there. He should probably open his eyes to find out where the hell he was... but he was just so extremely tired and couldn't face a new place, with new dangers... No. Even though he didn't hurt as much as before, he was tired and wanted to sleep.

 

When he woke up again he decided he had to open his eyes and so he did. He was in a hospital room, which he probably should have guessed. The beep was a heart monitor, he didn't hurt because of drugs and doctors and he was groggy proably also because of drugs. But who had brought him, who called for an ambulance?

 

“Guys, he's waking up!”

 

Much to his surprise, there wasn't simply someone in his room (which would be surprising enough, as he always woke alone in hospitals) but several someones. Plural someones. A bunch of people. With him. A bunch of people that were there... for him.

 

“Good to have you back.” Todd said with a little smile. “How are you?”

 

“We brought you a jacket and some food.” Amanda said, next to him.

 

“I'm gonna have to give you a gun, show you how to use it.” Farah's voice came. “You have to protect yourself, man.”

 

“And if those men come for you, they'll have to get through me.” Bart said next.

 

Dirk was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

 

“You found me.” The faces above him nodded. “You're all here... for me?”

 

“Sure, man. We're the Dirk Gently protection squad!” Amanda said, smiling.

 

Dirk had tears on his face and tried to contain his emotions. All his life he'd been treated as a lab rat, faced the most unimaginable horrors, and all through that, he'd been alone. And suddenly... he had people who cared about him enough to go look for him, to fight people for him, to stay and wait for him to wake up. It was a new feeling, warmth mixed with gratitude and surprise, and he hoped it would last.

 

Dysfunctional as they were, Dirk wouldn't have changed any of them for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! 
> 
> Feedback is love!


End file.
